


~ I'm A Man In A Movie ~

by happysmilebtr



Series: ~College Au/Day6~ [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, M/M, Some Humor, but not good humor because i'm lame, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysmilebtr/pseuds/happysmilebtr
Summary: an au where kim wonpil is nothing but a sweet, precious cupcake while jae is nothing but trouble (who may or may not own a motorcycle) thus cue in cliche moment where they are in love





	~ I'm A Man In A Movie ~

**Author's Note:**

> so hello there! i don't want to make this long but this was inspired for a friend of mine who also loves her some jaepil cx this is a random idea that came to mind and not sure if i plan on having this be more then one chapter? this depends on how many would love to see this become a mini series. but for now, enjoy this short lil writing, my apologies in advance if it appears way too short to some of you, it's been a while since i properly wrote something so i am rusty! apologies for any mistakes as well cause i went in headfirst without double checking lol.
> 
> oh and the song title is from the song "man in a movie" by day6 themselves :) felt like this line would fit for this chapter *shrugs* i hope you guys enjoy it! feel free to leave some love
> 
> EDIT:i by accident posted this without completing the writing! askljdsalkjdas my apologies! slap me with a fish lol

if there was something that jae wouldn't have known, it would be one simple thing...it would be the pure fact that he had liked someone.

no, scratch that. it wasn't **LIKE** it was much more worse then that, something that jae always reminded himself that was a weak thing to feel. a feeling that that makes you nothing more then some silly middle school girl that has heart eyes constantly and what that is exactly is a crush...oh yes, you heard that right. **THE** park jae himself has gotten a school girl crush of someone in his local college and it's _disgusting_

god how much is it disgusting to be feeling this light and airy feeling for another human being, just the pure thought of said other person that may pop up into the middle of day can make you lose track of what you were even supposed to be doing right then and there. the feeling of your throat getting all lumpy and tight, barely being able to swallow down your saliva due to how uncomfortable it was, suddenly getting dry when being around the other person and being a good few inches away from them. how someone's laugh can make you feel all light and how that sound may be a favorite of yours and would like to hear that laugh on repeat day and night. let alone not's get into the topic of the bubbling feeling you have in your stomach when you are looking at the other person, how the inside of your stomach is like blown up bubbles in the warm summer time and watching them float about in the breeze before they would pop and vanish except those bubbles don't vanish

disgusting, disgusting and once again disgusting 

believe it when jae had tried to do everything in his will to get his head out of his ass when it came to... **THEM** , jae has left said state for a good week -which meant ditching his classes which was nothing new truth be told- but that didn't help out not one bit and even random hook ups throughout the whole week wasn't working because all he could think about was how it would be lovely to be holding them this close to his body. how the feeling of their lips being against his own, just taking their breath away. or how nice it would be to take the kisses downward, leaving a trail behind all while hearing them beau-

**god damn it jae you've got to get a grip on yourself** the dark haired blonde scolded himself while he shook his head and rested his head against the familiar cold brick wall that belonged to the school building. gently hitting his head once, twice, a gentle 'thump' with each action he did that "dude, you keep doing that and no more smarticle cells will be floating around in that pea sized brain of yours" the deep voice rang out while a cat like smirk was plastered onto his face, jae didn't bother to glance over as he held up a hand with only his middle finger being prominent and sticking out 

"ugh, rude much?" scoffed the deep and milky voice "yeah? well go kiss my ass brian" the blonde responded with his own scoff, bringing his hand up to place the familiar paper stick in between his lips, allowing the thick smoke to fill inside his body for a brief period before he blew the air out through his mouth. brian -or his real name youngk- was a very old friend of jae's, first friend he had met when he had joined college and since freshman year that's when these two have been stuck to each other's hips. though it is a bit amusing how alot of people didn't see youngk as one to be...ya know, rebellious so to speak. youngk looks as innocent as a ladybug really but jae knows first hand how the orange haired lad behaved. young k is the first guy to go ahead and suggest something as crazy as trying to rob the next local seven/eleven all because he didn't have any cash on him to grab a slushie himself. youngk is the first guy to always have some beer on him and will become the life of the party -as well as always have an article of clothing be missing, his pants most of the time- that's just young k for ya and it's something jae appreciates for him to call a friend that's always full of life...no matter how annoying he can be like he is right now 

"will you shut up with brian!? that's not my name asshole!" young k snapped while having an un-amused look on his face while jae waved his hand "yeah, yeah bri sure it's not" he said, not missing the eyeroll from his friend.

as evident, jae wasn't the good student, he wasn't what was called 'a goody two shoes'. jae was full of trouble, **ALOT** of trouble. not only was he the type of student to always show up late to his classes, behave in class as if it wasn't a place for learning and more like his own personal apartment and lounge around with his feet propped up to anything, he would constantly talk back to his teachers and not to prove them wrong otherwise but moreso, to annoy the living hell out of them. he wouldn't be afraid to open his mouth and talk back with that evident smirk on his face as he just _knows_ he's annoying the room and he loves that actually. it's his form of entertainment

in other words, he was nothing more then an annoying asshole in class

though outside of class he was more then just that 'annoying kid', he was also known to pick on fights. fights whether or not they mattered was another story but he was someone that always had a cut on his face or had his knuckles beat up. of course the classic smoking around left and right was a thing, drinking about while the occasional painting graffiti around parks and abandon buildings. did i mention he had a knack for speeding down the highway with his motorcycle -which may or may not be stolen- and get the rush of adrenaline from time to time?

"let me guess, your sour mood has to do with your prince charming doesn't it?" young k asked while he looked back at his friend, jae narrowed his eyes before letting a 'tch' sound escape past his lips, shaking his head as well while he ignored the chuckle that was from young k when he knew he was correct with his assumption

of course it was about **HIM** it always was. for the past good month it's the only thing that has been on his mind, nothing will ever work. sure there will be a pause so to speak but it always comes back to hit him straight in the face as if he was getting hit with immense force of tens and hundreds of bricks. it wasn't a fun feeling 

god damn wonpil, wonpil and wonpil

kim wonpil was the culprit of these unwanted feelings and emotions. ones that he wasn't at all happy about and would have gladly knocked the guy back out but didn't...moreso he couldn't bring himself to do so. jae couldn't at all allow himself 

he hated with a passion with how much this one person could go ahead and put a mess on the blonde lad and truth be told, if it was possible he would have sent him straight to court for how much of a rude man kim wonpil is! the unnecessary bright smiles that instantly light up the room, a perfect row of pearly whites instantly making you squint your eyes due to how bright they are. how his face instantly froze, locking in place with concentration while he was studying whatever he was working -sidenote jae is not a creep to be watching that thank you very much- how wonpil has a habit of running his hand through his neatly styled hair and instantly making it much more messier then it was. the worst thing is the flower crowns

**flower crowns!**

the boy flippen decides it's a good idea to go ahead and sometimes waltz around from class to class, from lunch room to the library all the dang time with colorful flowers resting upon his head. the thing that's the worst is what girls say about this

_'oh my god he's too precious!' 'look at him, protect him at all costs' 'he's too pure for this world' 'boyfriend materials'_

and you know what, jae agrees with every sing damn word those girls would utter. god how much he loathed the other male. he loathed seeing him in his lessons and how he would be very much oblivious on how much problems he's causing for the lad. it was loath yet all at the same time, it was something that made jae feel something...feel as if he was a fangirl and my god was that something he couldn't stand! "i'm right aren't i?" "what gives it to ya then huh?" jae snapped "because" young k started, reaching his hand to steal the cigarette from jae that he wasn't finishing, letting the ash be burned and turn into nothing more then a straight line "you need to grow some balls and ask the dude out because jesus christ you acting like a love sick puppy is truly sad" young k finished

damn young k was too smart. 

"you think that's a easy thing to do? why don't you go ahead and try to waltz up to coffee-" "don't you bring that up, that's not the same thing" young k snapped while he held out his finger in warning, warning to not bring up said topic "it's sure as hell the same thing dimwit" jae snapped back because trutfulyl speaking, it was indeed the same thing except jae's revolved around around a boy with flower crowns and not coffee shop boys who barely knew how to operate a coffee machine. jae watched his friend run his hand through his hair, tugging the ends of his hair while doing so before he shook his head a bit "look. i'm saying this as a friend yuo know that right?" young k asked, nodding his head when he saw that jae had been listening "as your friend i am saying this because i care and i want you to own up to this, get a pair and face the situation head on" 

young k was saying alot of things that were true, he should be going ahead and just accepting the pure fact that indeed, jae has a crush on a person despite how weird it feels to be even **THINKING** about this. not like jae never admitted he liked an attractive person, he will admit it if someone looked sexy or pleasing to the eye but yet something about this crush was strange and much different...because it wasn't just a sexy person, it was someone who was just beautiful. something straight out of the museum and was nothing but art, simply art. that was the key difference when it came to how he finds a person attractive and how he feels about wonpil.

while it was an easy thing to just admit straight up and go ahead ask the other lad out to get some coffee or something, there was something else that was digging in the back of his head. "what happens if he says no?" jae spoke yet it was barely audible, barely a whisper but yet his friend had heard the lad "then he says no and you move on, you will find someone better" young k replied while jae rolled his eyes and reached back to get back his cigarette "yeah? easy for you to say genius" could jae easily move on the sunshine that was known as wonpil? could he handle that beautiful soul telling him for whatever the reason may be...let alone would wonpil want to be seen around jae?

that was another thing, wonpil and jae were from two completely different worlds. both males were different in lifestyles, jae was the rebel who always found himself into trouble while wonpil was...innocent. he always went to his classes on time, always was one to compliment people and use his mannes...innocent really. being seen around someone that was similar like jae could be damaging truth be told. 

jae turned his attention over towards the greenery that was far off in the right side of where he was, that was the campus ground. it was covered with bright green grass all around, trees scattered left and right while having a water fountain in the grand middle. in other words, it looked straight out those cliche teen films and picture perfect where as you would have guessed it, flower crown boy was there as well. wonpil was sitting on the water fountain, talking with some guy with black coal hair he never seen before. newbie probably based on the body language with how the other man was talking with his hands and wonpil was kindly pointing towards somewhere and what he was looking for. this right now could be his moment, this could be something where jae can take his noodle legs and walk right on over towards where wonpil was. ask him out like a normal human being...i mean it's like he's actually in a movie where this is right calling, the right scene. there would be that background music where it was all hopeful and with determination that this was going to happen and it was going to be a good ending

the dark blonde glanced over at young k who was simply leaning against the brick wall while having his hands shoved into the pockets of his ripped jeans and looking up at the sky. jae let out a sigh past his lips before he threw the familiar white stick onto the ground and stomped on it with the heel of his beat and worn out combat boots, putting out the flame before he started to make his way over towards the happier side of the area...where a certain flower boy was sitting and was now working on another flower crown after finishing talking with the boy -too pure- "hey where are you going?" "am going to ask the prince charming out" jae said with a wave of his hand while young k stood there with an eyebrow quirked up "you? now that's impressive" young k commented. jae stopped to turn around to look at his friend "what don't believe me?" jae asked "hmm not really" "wanna bet on it that it will work?" ah yes, those two constantly made bets from all the things you can imagine like if someone would get a better grade on their assigenments or something as stupid as if there will be ketchup left in the ketchup bottle at the cafeteria

"what's happens if you don't successfully ask out prince charming?" young k asked while tilting his head to the side, eyes sparkling with amusement "then i can do whatever you want" jae said, at this young k tapped his chin a few times as if he was wondering, thinking on what that could be "like you can be my personal butler for two months?" young k proposed and jae had his eyes wide "two months?! screw that, i can do it for a month!" the tall lad responded while srcunhing his nose up in disgust "a month and a half" young k argued while jae shook his head "a month or i'm not doing anything" young k sighed at that but has accepted at the deal for one month of jae being a butler and do whatever young k would wish for. with that, the blonde had turned around and went forward. like hell he would be a butler! "wait what about if you do succeed?" the orangehaired lad asked "then you ask out coffee boy" jae replied with a small smirk "see ya bri, bri!" and as he was walking, he could hear the yelling of his friend to call him young k

pfft, as if. brian is brian and that is youngk

**deep breaths jae, deep breaths. it's just talking to anyone, literally anyone and this isn't a big deal. what's the worst that can possibly go wrong?** jae had kept repeating that over and over his head while he was heading towards the water fountain, trying too look as calm and cool, relaxed and not at all close to peeing his pants at the pure thought of being in front of wonpil! the lad briefly stopped to bend down and tie up his boot since it came loose and didn't want to afford to trip over his feet but when he stood back up, his dear prince charming was no where to be found.

what the? 

jae looked around as he allowed his eyes to scan throughout the campus ground and trying to find the lad, i mean it shouldn't be too hard considering how many males actually in this school wear flower crowns openly hmm? the colors pink and red had captured his attention and was having his eyes narrow on the floral accessory like a hawk ready to get it's prey thus, began to run to catch up to wonpil which he didn't know could walk so fast! zig zagging through the mass of other students was going quite smoothly, he moved out of the way with ease like a skilled dancer and each step was getting him closer and closer toawrds flower boy! yes! just a few more steps and-

face was met with the steps

jae sadly didn't have good luck on his side because he had managed to magically slip and have his face hit the solid steps that were leading up towards the entrance of the school. going down the stairs he would have understood but going up the stiars? how the heck was that even possible!? with a groan and some colorful words, the boy slowly pushed himself up from the stairs, his right side of his face was stinging really badly. thankfully he thought about turning his head when he had fallen thus saving his nose from breaking but that didn't mean he wasn't going to feel the fall whatsoever. brushing his shirt off while straightening it, he had scowl present on his face when he saw what he had slipped against. **a notebook? can i get any lamer than that?**

"nice landing over there" the soft and gentle voice spoke and when jae looked up, he couldn't stop himself from having his breathing stop. there it was, the person that was the cause of all the unwanted feelings and him tripping over stupid notebooks...kim wonpil himself and he was standing. right. there. his backpack was resting against one shoulder while he was holding onto a book or two close to his chest, head slightly tilted to the side all while that silly -adorable- flower crown that was handmade resting ontop of his neatly styled brown locks. eyes looking very warm, gentle which was fitting cosnidering who this is afterall but also there was something else in those eyes...as if it was concern?

jae wanted to reply back with something witty and sarcastic yet...

yet jae couldn't exactly bring himself to that. jae instead was standing there with his lips parted, staring at him with his eyes wide and in awe, in awe that the boy was even talking with him! he couldn't really pay much attention to everything around him and was solely focusing on the other lad. everything aruond him wasn't really moving, as if time had stopped. everything was on a pause yet wonpil wasn't on pause and was clearly living. there it was, that same feeling of this nervousness was coming back to jae, the same feeling of having the breath in his lungs be sucked right out of him, making it difficult to form any sort of sentence and speak back.

"ahem" 

ah right, jae still is in the real world and not in a fanfiction "what? yeah, i'm fine" jae said while nodding his head and taking breath of air to sort of get his lungs working again but something caused his heart to almost rip out of his chest. there was a giggle, a **GIGGLE** and a smile. oh god it was a smile that could probably flippen cure cancer for all jae knows! that smile along with the giggle didn't help his poor heart that was pounding against his chest like a loud bass, trembling with each second passing by as he was staring at the lad "you're sure on that? you've taken quite the fall" wonpil commented, smile still present on his face while he took steps and was standing in front of the blonde

**lord have mercy**

kim freaking wonpil was in front of jae and my god was he more perfect up close! he had these eyes that reminded him of a precious puppy that was just sweet and full of life, a nose that looked very boopable -yes that is a word thank you very much-. skin with the color of caramel that looked like it was tan and it look beautiful on wonpil, if anything it complimented how deep his brown eyes were. everything about him was perfect and it was knocking the wind right out of his lungs once again. jae gulped as he looked down at the lad while he had reached to gently place his forefingers ontop of his now reddening cheek -though he wondered if that was still from his fall or from something else- and something he had taken note of how he was a bit shorter compared to jae. wonpil wasn't that short, maybe a couple of inches shorter but it was enough for jae to rest his chin comfortably ontop of the other's head. "maybe we should go-" "out? hell yeah we should" 

but that wasn't what wonpil had wanted to say yet that didn't stop jae from blabbing that out. it came to him when wonpil had his eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds in confusion, jae was metnally kicking himself for that. **idiot, idiot, idiot!**

"uh...that was not really-what i meant to say-" jae was cut off by wonpil's laughter hitting his ears, covering his mouth with his hand that was touching his cheek, trying to probabyl calm down his laughter that was very much drawing in a crowd and one that jae was trying his best to ignore "i'm sorry, really but...i didn't expect big bad jae to be a flustered mess" wonpil repplied. his tone it was light and airy but it held a teasing tone to it, him smirking was also evident that he was teasing and for some reason this look on wonpil looked good on im. really good.

"well what can i say...you're hashtag goals" jae replied and he felt quite embarrassed to say this outlout but the giggle that came out of wonpil was worth it "ah now that's a first" wonpil replied while he sighed and looked over his shoulder for a second before turning his attention back to the taller lad "i'm going to give you the chance despite how lame of a comment to say to ask me out" wonpil commented while jae had his eyes bugged out "wait, so that's-" "a yes? yes dumbo" wonpil said with a chuckle and my oh my jae cannot recall the last time he had smiled after he had asked someone out but then again, none of his past experiences involved anything like this no? "so the school coffee shop is where we should meet love?" jae asked while wonpil nodded his head in confirmation, informing him to meet him in the afternoon after all classes had ended and was about to turn around but he felt a tugging on his leather jacket, causing him to turn back around

then a faint and feathery feeling on his stinging, red cheek was felt "try not to hurt yourself hotshot" 

jae was left standing there in complete confusion, blinking his eyes as he followed them over to wonpil as he was making his way inside the school building before he brought his hand up to his cheek where he felt the faint touch of soft lips. his mouth turning into a giant grin before he shook his head nad laugehd to himself and turned around to head back over to his dear friend and to tell him how he had successfully asked out his prince charming, throwing a fist in the air while feeling damn proud of hismelf

park jae has scored himself a date with the flower boy prince himself and got a kiss, who knew right?


End file.
